


When Your Soul Cries

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Series: When Your Soul Cries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4600, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Season 1, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New enemies are in town and Stiles needs to handle things on his own as usual, but will the pack be there when it goes downhill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Soul Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 

 

 

Stiles walks into his house at five in the evening, his feet drags on the worn carpet that once used to be a clean and vibrant blue until that seemed to go out the window when his mother died. Little things she did like dusting and hanging random nik-naks around when the seasons changed.

He sighs and makes his way into his room and sits at his desk. He feels the cool air and doesn’t remember leaving the window open. He looks over and notices the screen is up as well. Stiles quickly glances around his room looking for Derek or Scott.

“Scott?” He stands up and goes to the window shutting it.

Stiles licks his lips, “Derek?”

“Real funny you guys, ha ha.” He says while picking up an old bat and quietly walks to his half open closet.

His room is dark and the shadows are starting to make his heart jump as he grasps the knob. Using all the courage he can he throws opens the door and starts hitting inside of his closet. The bat goes threw his hung clothes with a woosh and hits the ground with a loud bang. He turns around feeling paranoid but when he finds nothing and after a minute of listening for weird noises, and jumping at little creaks of his own feet, he relaxes.

Stiles puts his hand on chest and lets out a dry laugh, he needs to calm down before he gives himself a panic attack. He runs a hand over his hair and looks up at his computer screen but immediately blanches and stands abruptly from his chair sending it crashing to the floor.

Microsoft Word is open.

-

**Boy, we have been watching you. Meet us downtown on the corner of boulevard, tonight at 10. And if you decide to alert your hairy friends, well, let’s just say you will be an orphan by the end of the night.**

-

Stiles has a hand over his mouth not really knowing what he is seeing. Is this a joke? The Argents? Would the Argents hurt his dad?

He feels himself trembling and glimpses at the clock, his heart drops at six. He has four hours to come up with a plan, to figure out what is going on. He opens his lifeline, the bottle he stashes extra Adderall for whenever he runs out or his doctor cuts him back some.

After popping three he gets to work, he runs down to the basement where his father has several guns locked up. He gets the one his father had him practice with by shooting beer cans. He holds the loaded pistol feeling guilty he hasn’t had time to spend with his father. Where does time go? He checks the chamber and digs around in the knife drawer looking for something easy to handle.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He doesn’t realize this is his mantra until his mouth starts to go dry. He runs to his room and goes to his computer glaring at the message, clicks [SAVE] – **file name** : kajdsiufabiah [SAVE].

“This can’t be happening to you Stiles, this…” The thought that he could die tonight, in some dark grimy alleyway of downtown. “You are a beast, you’re strong, this is for Dad.”

Stiles looks at his phone and notices _2 missed calls_ , one from Derek and the other from Scott.

He hits the call button, the least he can do is tell Scott some sort of goodbye… right? Will they know? Are they phone tapping him?

Jumping up to his feet from his bed he looks outside and then he looks around his room again. Figuring he’s safe he decides not to end the call but wait. The long tantalizing rings pierces his heart before it goes into the automatic voicemail. Disappointed and suddenly weary of what he’s doing he starts to trash his room, make it look like someone abducted him so if he doesn’t come back… his dad will know.

He’s out of breath and just ready to get going as the clock hits nine, his phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey man, what are you doing?”

Stiles swallows, he’s suddenly feeling choked up.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yea,” He clears his throat, “I’m, uh, ya know just having a mom-moment.”

“Sorry.” Scott says sounding sincere and depressed.

Stiles licks his lips and takes a breath, “Scott, you know, you know you’re fuckin awesome right?”

Scott laughs, “Uh obviously man, how else could you be friends with me? Seriously though is everything okay? Want me to sneak by?”

Stiles shakes his head and softly says, “No, it’s okay. I kinda miss the old days… but, listen I got to go, take a shower, haha, I reek so bad your werewolf senses wouldn’t be able to handle my stench!”

“Alright man, see ya tomorrow.”

“Yeah… see ya.”

He ends the call and puts his phone in his back pocket then straps his gun and the knife to his leg. He forces his mind to calm down, to let go of the sadness, he was not going to die tonight and if he was he was going to go down fighting. He stares at himself in his mirror.

“You’re not gonna die tonight.”

Xxxxxx

He drives past the corner of Boulevard street to scout it out, then mentally takes all the courage he has and gets out of his jeep, closing the door as silent as possible. He passes some sketchy people, it’s Sunday night and some are stumbling from the bars around him. The heavy weight of the gat in the back of his pants has him thinking how bad this can go wrong.

Stiles stops walking and clenches his jaw.

“We thought you wouldn’t make it.”

He looks over to find a man standing near a bar called Monopoles, he’s just near the shadow that’s from the street light glowing on the building. Stiles can’t make out what he is but the man is pale, sharp nose, and a weird accent.

“And for a sixteen year old your packing more than a six pack aint ya boy?”

Stiles glares, his hand itching for the gun.

“What are you? What do you want?”

“In time, for now let’s go inside.”

The man stalks his way over to Stiles who backs up considerably into a brick wall.

“My name is Stanley.” He puts his hand out in front of him.

Reluctantly he takes Stanley’s hand but he should have known. Stanley puts a pair of cuffs on his hand and starts to drag Stiles into the crumby dark bar. He stumbles on the cobble steps that lead to the door and he is smashed into a table once he crashes inside.

“Hey, whoa, let’s calm down alright? Geesh I’m not even legally allowed in a place like this, I’d hate to have to pay for a broken table in it!” He laughs trying to hide his pounding heart.

“Strappem down, Johnny.” Stanley says pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“Don’t touch me!” He backs away from the bigger man, taller and wider than Stanley, he was all muscle and just as pale.  
It didn’t take long for Johnny to slam him down on the chair and tie him up, only it didn’t stop there. The big man caressed his face from his forehead to the nap of his neck.

Stiles takes a gulp, “St-stop!”

Johnny openly smiles and big white fangs protrudes his gums.

“Oh god… fuck! That’s not normal!”

“That’s right boy.” Stanley grips Stiles short hair and pulls his head back so he can whisper in his ear, “You are going to tell me all about your little wolf friends okay? Or Big John here is going to give you more than a night to remember, kay?”

“Please, I don’t,” Stiles feels himself suffocating from the angle of his neck. Stanley laughs and lets his head go. “Happy Tree Friends are my only buddies; wolves- I gotta say that’s far fetched!”

Johnny starts to stroke Stiles arm with a slow and deliberate rub.

“They don’t, I don’t…” He can’t think, he doesn’t know what going on but he never thought of vampires. “They don’t tell me anything! I swear, I mean I’m only human… not delicious, I taste nasty I swear!”

A sharp hit across his head has him seeing stars. “Gah!”

“Now Lad, we know your friends… you mean to tell me we went through all this work to get a dud?”

Stiles blinks. “You mean, Stud.”

Stanley cracks a smile, “Oy Johnny we got ourselves a joker here, why don’t you give this boy a good dick jerkin, see if we can’t pump some more jokes outta this fella.”

Johnny starts for Stiles zipper.

“S-stop, I…”

Stanley looks over at Stiles and takes a sip of his whiskey, “Oh you don’t want that?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“Johnny knock it off.”

Johnny moves away and Stanley brings the whiskey to Stiles mouth.

“It’s just your nerves making your tongue stiff, take a drink, go on.”

Stanley tries to sound compassionate but the hard look on his face only has Stiles wishing he came with backup. He takes a long pull of whiskey, Stanley rubbing the back of his head like he is a puppy. He leans away from the glass and turns to Stanley and spits the whiskey all over the two Vampires.

He laughs out of breath, “I always wanted to do that.”

Stanley smirks and wipes his face off with a towel, he then turns to Johnny who is shaking while staring his dark eyes at Stiles. Stiles stiffens and clenches the chair arms.

“Yeah, made a mistake there you did, but that’s what Johnny is for. Don’t drink too much Johnny, just enough for him to get the idea.”

“No no no no!” He fights his restraints trying to free his legs.

Xxxxxx

Scott felt bad for Stiles so he told Allison that he would come back later after making sure Stiles was alright. He wouldn’t have noticed it if he were still human but the different octaves and the weird vibes while talking to Stiles was really off, even for someone like Stiles.

As he heads to Stiles he makes a quick detour to see Derek, and apparently Jackson was with him. He walks into the house to find Derek and Jackson looking up from where they stand.

“Am I interrupting something? “

Derek looks angry, “You don’t smell that?”

“What Jacksons douchebag?” Scott laughs out and dodges Jacksons punch to the arm.

“No you idiot, the stench that’s practically all over the damn town.” Jackson says crossing his arms.

Scott frowns and looks at Derek.

“It’s vampires, they must have just got here. I don’t know what they want but they are aware of our presence and so we must assume they either want to co-exist,”

At that Jackson snorts.

“Or they want to have a war over our territory.”

Scott feels uncomfortable and looks in the direction of Stiles house.

“I have a bad feeling, let’s go meet up with Stiles and see if he can come up with anything.”

Jackson laughs, “Like Stiles would know,”

Derek growls at Jackson and the younger beta shrinks a little.

“Let’s move.”

Xxxxxx

“Please…” Stile pleads but the guy is still latched onto his arm sucking, he feels light headed and his eyes are too hard to keep open.

Smack! And just like that he’s awake, his face stinging and his ears ringing.

Stanley pulls Johnny from Stiles arm and offers him a drink again. This time he takes a sip from the glass, the strong whiskey burns down his throat.

“I see you like the good stuff,” Stanley pats his shoulder. “Now, about Derek Hale, tell me what you know.”  
Stiles looks up at Stanley with anger in his eyes.

“ Never.”

“Wowwie Johnny we got ourselves a real golden retriever. They have this lad all Stockholm syndrome’d they do. You know, we have been watching you for about a month now and you know what our conclusion was?”

Stanley grabs him by the throat and applies some pressure, not enough to choke but enough to threaten.

“That you and your pops are mighty close. Town sheriff he is. My my my, that is a dangerous job. But that’s not all we found. We also found your mums grave and I always had this fascination of what people bury their loved ones in. Some people bury their folks in neutral outfits, some bury them in what looks to be a night on the town. I want to know, did your pops dress your mum up like a whore, or did you try and give your mum some last ounce of dignity?”

Stiles is shaking so bad the chair is creaking as Stanley leans in close to his ear. “I think I might find out myself, do alittle grave digging. Have a good ol’ chat with your mum!”

“Gaaah!” Stiles struggles against the cuffs holding him to the chair and the bonds at his legs and ankles. “I’m gonna kill you! You mother fucker I will kill you! Let me go!”

“Ah there’s that rage.” Stanley gives a toothy grin and smacks Stiles at the back of the head.

Fuming and blind from anger Stiles bites and growls trying to get from the bonds, he must kill this creature. He needs to hurt this thing. He lets out a loud scream of anger that’s cut off from Stanley putting in the dirty rag he previously wiped himself off with into Stiles mouth.

“Now, tell me, not bout your family lad, but about the werewolves,” Stanley looks deadly, no longer was a smile but a tight mouth making his nose stand out. “If they loved you they’d be here no doubt, they got your scent, yes? Where are they, boy?”

Stiles glares at Stanley with all he can. Stanley glares back and moves away from Stiles then punches him in the face with a crack.

“Ughck!” Stiles swears through the gag and forces it out of his mouth with his tongue.

Stanley is looking over at Johnny who is sitting at the bar table with a bored look on his face, with a nod toward Stiles Stanley walks over to Johnny. “Don’t kill him, just give him something to remember us by.”

Johnny stands up.

Xxxxxx

“Oh no no no!” Scott is looking over Stiles room with a horrified expression on his face.

Papers are all over the floor, the lamp is busted and everything is total chaos.

Jackson sniffs with disgust, “Man the vamp scent is old but… doesn’t seem right… Stiles scent is still fresh.”

Derek shakes his head, “Could be because it is his room but I think you might be right.”

“Why didn’t he say something!” Scott slams his fist through the wall.

No one says anything at that and looks around for more clues, the only thing comforting them is there’s no sign of blood.

“We better hurry and track him, this can’t end well for Stiles…” Jackson says and it’s like a trigger for Derek.

“Come on!” Derek jumps out of the room with determination, Jackson and Scott following behind him.

Xxxxx

Stiles laughs almost hysterically, “You can’t get me to say anything. Go ahead and drink me dry, I don’t care!”

Johnny continues to drink from Stiles arm, opposite of the other time but in the same spot.

Stanley frisks Stiles leg and pulls the knife from its holster. “You know how you are turned, boy?”

Stiles suddenly freezes. He wouldn’t have a family, all his friends would hate him forever because of it. He couldn’t live with that and what would happen? Would he have allegiance to Stanley… if he were to be his master.

“Oh yes, I see you are realizing how this night can end.”

“Don’t please don’t, I’ll tell, just…”

“Oh it’s too late for that,” Stanley brings the knife to his own arm and makes a deep cut. “Besides once you are my fledgling you will understand all about the Vampire life boy. You will thirst for blood more than those filthy tick ridden dogs you are running with. And once you’re on my side we will give them hell and take this land right from under their wet nose!”  
Stiles pales and struggles even though he cant because suddenly Johnny’s hands are holding his legs by the upper thigh, way too close for comfort.

Stiles shakes his head, “No, you do this and I will kill you. You better kill me now!” He snarls with all he has.

Just then three people come crashing into the bar.

“Raaahh!” Derek yells crouching down, Jackson stalks forward with a snarl on his face, Scott hops on one of the tables and glares at Stanley.

Johnny looks up over at the werewolves with a smug look on his face then looks down at Stiles taking his hair in his hand and tilting his head to the side and smiles as he keeps eye contact on the werewolves as he licks Stiles neck before showing his fangs.

Derek wastes no time and lunges at the oversized vampire and tosses him to the wall. Scott jumps off the table and runs and tackles Stanley to the floor who quickly tosses the werewolf over him.

Jackson comes into Stiles view with a concerned expression on his face, one Stiles never saw directed at him. Jackson snaps the cuffs off of his hands and stops moving looking at the bite marks on Stiles arms, Jackson snaps his head up at him.

“Are you okay?”

Scott slams down next to them snarling.

“Just undo whatever is binding my legs, man.”

Scott gets up and starts to fight Stanley again who is more difficult to fight than they all expected but he was mostly being driven by pure instinct. The smell of Stiles blood stings his nose, his bond to the human is precious, he has to protect him! He growls and slices Stanley’s chest with his claws.

Derek gets up from being slammed into the bar counter and saunters over to Johnny who is wiping off the blood from his lip.

“That boy is delicious, he tastes just like what my mind remembers as a juicy steak. And that boys ass…” Johnny whispers as Derek gets in closer, “He enjoyed me touching him, he moaned for more.”

Derek sees red and leaps with his claws out and fakes a swipe at the vampires stomach, Johnny laughs as he blocks Derek blow with his hand but is short of dodging Dereks other hand that swipes at his throat. Johnny stumbles back holding his throat wide eyed.

Jackson puts his hand around Stiles torso but Stiles detaches himself from his friend and stumbles over to where Scott and Stanley are tussling around, Stanley looking like he was going to get the upper hand before Scott gets Stanley by the leg and pins him down below him.

Jackson follows Stiles as he makes his way over to the fight.

“Stiles, we need to get you out of here.” He reaches for Stiles bleeding arm but stops when Stiles puts his hand behind and under his shirt and pulls out a glock 17 pistol.

Jackson’s eye go wide in surprise.

Derek just gets done slamming a wooden stake from a chair into the vampire whose throat is scattered on the floor. When he looks up he watches as Stiles walks to Scott and Stanley.

“What the hell?”

He starts over and watches as Jackson reaches out for Stiles but stops when the kid pulls out a gun and moves listlessly to Stanley who’s pinned under Scott who is oblivious. He runs over to take the weapon away from Stiles but he’s already aiming at Stanley with a hard look on his still young face.

Jackson looks over at Derek but Derek doesn’t do anything.

“I told you,” Stiles laughs, his voice harsh and cracked, “I told you didn’t I, that I’d kill you?”

Stanley smiles.

“That’s the thing isn’t, no matter what side you’re on Lad you’re still going to end up a monster.”

Stiles shrugs, turns the safety off, and puts the gun to Stanleys head who’s now struggling with Scott who looks concerned and confused.

“What are you doing Stiles?” He whispers.

“Funny thing, I already am a monster.” A forced smile creeps up Stiles face.

Stiles goes through the rounds stopping only when Scott puts a hand on his and points the gun down.

Derek rips off another leg of a chair and thrusts it into Stanley’s chest cavity, his face non-existent. Jackson rubs his ears. “Could have stopped Stiles after the fifth shot Scott, my ears are still ringing.”

Scott looks down at Stiles who is staring into nowhere. “He needed that, I think.”

Derek agrees and hopes to whoever that Stiles will be okay.

“We need to get out of here. The police are coming this way!” Jackson runs from the door and helps Scott drag Stiles out the back of the bar.

“Stiles must have taken his Jeep,” Scott says as Derek pushes his senses. “This way.” Derek leads them to a parking lot a block away from Monopoles.

“What do we do now?” Jackson asks holding the warm pistol, he’s just alittle afraid of ever pushing Stiles. He never took him as the kind to be trigger happy. Stiles must have had training from his dad to be prepared for the noise and the backlash of the blast.

“We clean the gun,” Derek mumbles some other things that not even their beta ears could pick up.

Xxxxx

Sheriff Stilinski looks over the gruesome site and notices a shimmer of metal on the floor. He walks over and notices a familiar handle. He picks it up and then abruptly looks around hoping to god his son is alright.

He calls his sons cell phone and just as he is about to hang up on the third ring it picks up.

“Hey Stiles,”

“Heeey Mr.Stilinski!”

A pause. “Scott where’s my son?” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Oh were at my house playing video games and fun stuff!” There’s a loud sound like an engine, specifically Stiles Jeep.

“Put him on the phone.”

Scott looks over at Jackson who looks at him like ‘what?’.

Scott covers the phone and whispers to Jackson. “Pretend you’re Stiles.”

Jackson doesn’t have the chance to retort as the phone is thrust into his hands and Scott is smiling and giving him a thumbs up, he looks over at Derek who glances back at him and mouths “Do it”.

He clears his throat and looks at Stiles.

“Stiles!” A stern voice barks at him.

“Hey D-dad,” He clears his throat and coughs.

“You’re not Stiles.”

He clears his throat again, “Yes I am, Dad.”

An aggravated sigh. “Listen to me, is my son with you? Is he alright? I…”

Jackson looks over at Scott and hands him the phone, who heard the desperation in the Sheriffs voice.

“He’s fine Mr. Stilinski, he’s fine I’m bringing him to my house right now.”

“Was he… were you at a bar. And son, you better not lie to me.”

“Yes.”

The line goes dead and Jackson and Scott know… Stiles is so dead.

Xxxxx

Stiles wakes up to someone poking his arm and rubbing. The vampire! He bolts up and looks around.

“Oh man, I’ve got the worst headache.” Stiles rubs his head and looks at Derek who is staring right back.

“What?”

Derek sighs and grabs Stiles arm and continues to bandage it.

“Are they dead?”

A nod.

“Why aren’t you talking?”

A glare.

Stiles rolls his eyes and tries to get up but strong hands hold him.

“Stiles, what you did was completely….” Derek shakes his head. “This is what a pack is for, to trust each other and I know you don’t understand pack the way we do but you are a part of this.”

Stiles feels tired and rubs his neck. “They threatened to kill my dad, and if I said anything to anyone…” Stiles shakes his head. “I didn’t know, man.”

“Your father knows you were there.”

Derek stands up and watches multiple expressions cross Stiles face before he looks up.

“How?”

Derek places the knife down on the desk.

“But if you have it… I’m not following and I can’t even think right now!” Stiles puts his head in his hands.

“Your father found it and took it from the crime scene. And now he knows and if it comes down to it he is just going to have to lie and say that the weapon was stolen, the weapon being the gun. I think you and your father will be fine, there isn’t enough evidence.”

“Evidence for what?” Stiles blinks at Derek with glassy eyes, the kid looks wrecked.

“For murder, the sheriffs department believe this to be a cults doing.”

Stiles nods and stands up just when Scott and Jackson enter the room, following behind them Allison and Lydia with flowers. Stiles looks around the room and notices he slept in Scotts bed.

He looks over at Scott, “Hey Scott, if I slept in your bed… you sleep in Allison’s?”

Scott blushes and Allison laughs and gives Stiles a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Jackson nods at Stiles.

He looks down, the fear from before coming back to him and he feels Derek put his arms around his waist to sit him down.  
“No. No, stop!” Stiles wiggles and for a second everyone has this look on their face. Like they are worried… worried that… Stiles shuts his eyes.

“Stiles, it’s okay, we scouted everywhere. There aren’t any vampires around and we won’t ever let this happen again!” Scott growls and Derek tightens his grip around Stiles.

Lydia goes over and sets the flowers on the desk and sits beside them.

“I want the bite.” He whispers feeling drained and a shell of his old self.

They all seem to stop moving.

“Dude, maybe you should wait a couple weeks or get over whatever this is your feeling before,” Jackson starts out to say but Stiles stands up and shouts “No!”

“I’m… I will not end up a vampire! I won’t!” Stiles feels himself suffocating, hardly feeling grounded, he can’t tell if its shock or the fact he hasn’t had his Adderall yet.

Derek stands and looks into his eyes. “Is that what they wanted from you?” His words are soft and kind, like he’s afraid to scare him.

“Well that dude you shot in the face twelve times isn’t gonna change you that’s for sure.” Jackson tries to crack a joke and Stiles wearily smiles.

Stiles feels tears and he hates himself for being so weak. “They wanted to know about you Derek, about the pack, about everything but I wouldn’t tell them. They insulted her… my mom and I…” He chokes and squeezes his hands into fists. “I couldn’t, I won’t be that, I can’t lose my family.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying or if he’s making sense. “I want the bite. No… I… I need the bite, I can’t be weak. I’m so sorry, so sorry mom.” His head is in his hand as he sobs. “Mom, I’m so sorry.”

Derek looks at his pack and notices they all have tears in their eyes, because they hurt for Stiles and because they all lost someone or something one way or another. And he won’t let anybody or anything tear apart his pack. Not now. He puts an arm around Stiles shoulder. Jackson sits besides them and Lydia on his lap, Scott and Allison sit on the floor and they stay there as long as Stiles needs them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reviews are always nice! This is going to be a series with lots of pack dynamic! You can also find this story on my Livejournal: Cloudox


End file.
